Saito Hiraga
Saito Hiraga was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Saito was sucked into the a portal to another world, being summoned into Halkegnia, a world with a roughly 17th century technology level, and as social structure similar to medieval Europe, ruled by magic-using nobles. Saito is summoned by a girl named Louise Francoise Valliere Le Blanc, a short, pink-haired mage in training known as "Zero" for her failure rate at magic. Saito is initially unable to communicate with anyone, but Louise inadvertently casts a spell that translates his speech while trying to silence him. Saito spends his first few days in Halkegnia, exploring an "academy of magic", Louise having treated him exceedingly horribly. Saito inadvertantly angers another mage in training, and is challenged to a duel. Saito accepts, oblivious to the long odds of a non-magical commoner defeating a mage. The noble, Guiche de Grammont, agrees to let Saito have a sword. Saito discovers that, upon being summoned, he gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. Battle vs. Shu Ouma (by SPARTAN 119) Tennozu High School, AU where Saito returns from Halkegnia to the Guilty Crown Universe Saito Hiraga burst into the student council office of Tennozu Elementary, which had been turned into the office of Shu Ouma, self promoted student council president turned dictator of the group of students surviving in Tennozu Elementary. Saito knocked the two "Secret Service" guards unconcious with the side of his sword, Derflinger, before confronting Shu and Inori Yuzuriha. "You think you can just turn people into second-class citizens based on their utility to you?! You think you can simply deny them adequate vaccination against the virus!?", Saito asked. "I am doing this to save school. In order to save us all, sacrifices must be made.", Shu replied, "You would never understand, you, with your high and mighty ideals... My plan is the only plan that will work. Any one who opposed me is a threat the survivor of everyone in the school.. A threat that must be... eliminated!" Shu drew the void sword out of Inori and swung it at Saito, who blocked with Derflinger. Furiously, Shu attempted the thrust his longer weapon at Saito, who sidestepped the blow. Saito could not melee attack Shu with his longer weapon, so he drew his SiG Sauer P220 and fired three shots at Shu. Shu brought up a round shield of blue light using the powers of the sword. Tried to slash at Saito, but in so doing, dropped the shield and was struck in the arm with a round from Saito's SiG. Shu swung his weapon furiously, slicing through the wall and falling forward, out of the school building. As he fell, Shu drew the gravity gun, which he had drawn from Kenji Kido earlier, and fired decelerating his fall and landing safely on the ground. Shu combined the gravity gun with Inori's sword, creating the massive laser cannon. Shu fired, sending half of the school building up in a ball of flames as the laser continued into the sky. Shu was sure Saito had to be dead... but he was not... The was made plainly clear enough when an M72 LAW rocket impacted Shu's laser cannon, blowing it apart. Shu stared in shock. He had survived the impact, but both voids that made up the cannon were destroyed. Shu knew what the meant... Inori and Kenji were dead.. He didn't really know Kenji well.. but Inori.. Shu shouted in furious rage, drawing an MP5K and firing wildly, forcing Saito to take cover behind a pile of debris to get out his AK-47. Saito returned fire, hitting Shu in the left arm. In his infuriated state, however, Shu seemed not the notice as he fired a hail of lead, chasing Saito out, into the parking lot of the school. There, little did Shu know, Saito had gotten a hold of the Flak 88 that was transported back to its original world after spending almost a century in Halkegnia (remember, GC takes place in 2039). The gun was now set up by a group of students with "F-ranked voids" that Saito was aiding in their rebellion. Shu walked into the parking lot and took aim at Saito and his allies manning the Flak 88. "Give it up", Saito said. Fired a burst from his MP5 missing. "Fire!", Saito yelled. The Flak 88 roared as one of the "rebels" pulled the lanyard, firing off shell. The shell impacted right where Shu was, vaporizing his body in the blast. WINNER: Saito Hiraga Expert's Opinion Saito Hiraga won this match for a few different reasons. First of all, Saito's "rune of Gandalfr" allowed him to use any weapon with the skill of an expert. Secondly, all of Saito's weapons were always on hand, whereas Shu had to draw his weapons from another person. Finally, while Shu had some formal firearms training, he relied to much on his "Power of the King", meaning he is a rather poor shot. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sauron's Army (by SPARTAN 119) "Where am I?", Saito Hiraga thought. Saito look around him. Before him stood a massive black gate, out of which marched a horde of soldiers in black armor. Looking at his feet, he noticed an AK47, a Sig Sauer P226, and three M72 LAW tubes had been transported with him. "This looks just like that scene from Lord of the Rings", Saito thought. Suddenly, one of the catapults on top of the gate fired, its projectile landing only about twenty feet to the right of Saito. Seconds later, thousands of arrows flew at him from the gate and the army below. Saito dove for cover. As he did, he grabbed an M72 LAW and fired it at the catapult on top of the Black Gate, sending it up in a ball of fire, which also killed 20 orcs near the siege engine. (1980 Orcs], 1000 Uruk-Hai, 10 Cave Trolls, 1 Nazgul, 1 Mangonel remaining) Saito slung the two remaining LAWs over his shoulder, held the SiG in his pocket, and picked up the AK47, setting the weapon to semi automatic and took aim, firing an individual shot, which picked off an Orc archer. Then, he took out an Uruk-Hai crossbowman. This repeated for several more times, picking off about 30 assorted enemies before he had to reload (1960 Orcs, 990 Uruk-Hai, 10 Trolls, 1 Nazgul, 1 Mangonel remaining) Saito reloaded his rifle as rapidly as he could and fired off more shots into the enemy, slowly dwindling their number, however, there were far to many to eliminate like this. Then, Saito saw it, a way to cause massive damage to the forces of Mordor: A loose scree slope along the side of a mountain, directly below enemy army. Saito got out his second M72 LAW and took aim at some particularly loose rocks in the talus slope. Saito pressed the firing button on top of the launcher, sending a 66mm anti-tank rocket flying at the slope. The rocket exploded on impact, loosening the slope, sending a river of boulders, some as large as cars sliding downhill, crushing orcs, Uruk-Hai, and even a couple cave trolls. When the dust cleared, the seven hundred Orcs and 200 Uruk-Hai lay dead, crushed under the boulders. (1260 Orcs, 790 Uruk-Hai, 7 Trolls, one Nazgul, one Fell Beast, One Mangonel remaining) To Be continued Winner: Mordor Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors